Truly Meant to Be
by SophieVelvetine
Summary: H/G moment. Not long, but decently cute. R/R people!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and all that bull.  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall, where everyone was eating breakfast. Because he had been a few minutes late, there was only one seat left at the Gryffindor table. It was between Hermione and Ginny. He sat there and commenced eating.  
  
"Mione, I don't think you noticed me yesterday," he said with a mischievous smile, his bright green eyes twinkling. "You and Ron were snogging in a corner of the common room. I was watching; couldn't help it, my two best friends making out... shocking..." He turned back to his food, laughing while Hermione and Ron blushed.  
  
"So, Harry," Ginny said, obviously trying to start a conversation. "How are you today?" Harry gave her an odd look before replying.  
  
"Fine, I suppose. Voldemort hasn't tried to kill me yet today. All in all, I'm just great." Ginny laughed at his joke. On an impulse, she lay her head on his shoulder. Harry gazed down at her, not objecting. Secretly, he really did like her. Her silky, flaming red hair cried out to be touched. Softly, he stroked her head.  
  
"Oi, Harry! What are you doing to my sister?" Ron asked jokingly. Hermione, in desperation and without thinking about it, took one of his cheeks between her index finger and her thumb and pulled it way out. It was something she hadn't really thought about, so it was a bit awkward and weird, but it still seemed to hurt. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles, restrained herself and told Ron to shut up.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "People do such crazy things when they like each other," he said, quietly enough so only Ginny could hear him. "Let's go somewhere. Alone," he added, like an afterthought. Ginny nodded, took his hand. It sent chills up and down her spine.  
  
The two of them walked out into the grounds. It was Saturday morning, so they had no classes to attend.  
  
"I've liked you for years, you know," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"I know," Harry replied. "I've liked you for years, too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah... I hope you don't mind or anything."  
  
"No... you're..."  
  
They had stopped walking. They were now facing each other, holding hands, alone in the grounds because everyone was still inside eating. Everything was silence. Silence and love and passion and silence. Harry leaned in quietly, Ginny stood on her tiptoes. Their lips met in a rush of sparks. Harry's hands groped in Ginny's hair, completely out of his own control. Her hands wrapped under his robes, around his back, pulling him in closer, wanting to devour him whole.  
  
Then, they slipped apart, slowly, like fluid. They smiled, and walked away into the future. 


	2. Pure Love

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was a bit frazzled from sleep, so she smoothed it down and patted some foundation and blush onto her cheeks. She wanted to look good for Harry. She knew he'd be sitting out there, waiting for her, waiting to kiss her. The thought filled her with a sort of savage, comforting fright. That she, /i was the one lucky girl he had fallen for. The girl he had kissed.  
  
Sure enough, when she descended the spiral staircase and walked into the common room, Harry was sitting in an armchair by the fire, reading a book. He looked up when she entered, and stood.  
  
"Gin!" he exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Harry!" she replied. She adjusted his glasses, which were kind of lopsided, and tried to smooth down his hair, though her efforts did nothing.  
  
"Missed you, missed you, really wanna kiss you," Harry said in a sing-song voice, holding Ginny, dancing with her.  
  
"Haaaaaarryyyyyy," Ron called. "Look, I know that you and Gin are a thing now, but do you have to show it off in the common room?"  
  
They left the common room and talked in the hall for a while, when Michael Corner came creeping up behind them.  
  
"Gin," he said, shrilly and nasally. "Gin, you don't need another boyfriend. You still got me, Gin." Harry turned around to face Michael, his bravest face on.  
  
"Want some cheese with that whine, Corner?" he asked, staring down at him. Michael quivered on the spot for a few seconds before running away.  
  
"Mmm, I like you because you're so /i," Ginny cooed. "And because you're so unlike Michael." The two of them giggled and fell into each other's arms once more.  
  
I know that this chapter kind of had no point, but I think it has to be established that they are a full-blown couple. Plus it's kayoot stuff :D 


End file.
